Uzumaki and Hyuga
by jCOOLn
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina and Hyuga Hizashi fall in love instead of Minato, but the Hyuga Clan are not happy. Kushina doesn't care though, and soon she is becomes pregnant with Hizashi's son Naruto. Kushina is determined to keep her son from being branded with the Hyuga's Caged Bird Seal, even if she has to use force. Byakugan/Chakra Chain/Harem/Gentle Fist/Bloodline/Kekkei Genkai/Dojutsu


(Uzumaki and Hyuga Chapter 1)

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me}**

There was much tension today in both and between the Hyuga clan, and in the government of Konoha. The jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, Kushina Uzumaki, was pregnant, which was a threat in and of its self, but the father was also a problem for many as well. Hizashi Hyūga was a great man, kind, smart, a bit unhappy with his status in the Hyuga clan, but other than that all was good in his life.

The problem stemmed from the fact that Hizashi Hyuga was from the branch family of the Hyuga clan, while Kushina Uzumaki was a princess of the destroyed nation of Uzu, and was also the clan heiress of the Uzumaki clan, which if she had a son, was going to try and convince him to restart the Uzumaki clan. The problem with this is that their son or daughter could be born with the Byakugan, and was more than likely since all Hyuga are born with both the Byakugan and the ability to use it.

The Hyuga clan, well more precisely the head family and the elders, were firmly against Kushina using her child, which would undoubtedly have the Byakugan, to restart her clan, and Kushina was entirely against her baby going into the Hyuga clan since he would be branded with the **Caged Bird Seal**, basically a slave collar for the main branch family to force the branch family to do as they wished. She was so against it that she was willing to kill every Hyuga in the Hidden Leaf Village, just so that her baby wouldn't be branded with that accursed seal, and so that there would be no one to complain about her baby's possible dojutsu.

Obviously the powers that ruled Konoha had to intervene as although the Hyuga clan was both powerful, numerous, and influential, they were not ready to take on Kushina Uzumaki who had long ago obtained the power of the Nine Tails, and was more than willing to use it and her other abilities against them. It would be a blood bath, and Konoha would surely suffer for it, so they decided to call the heads of the Hyuga clan and Kushina to the Hokage's office to work out their differences.

**[Hokage's Office]**

Inside of the Hokage's office was the Hokage himself, his two advisors, his rival, and three elders of the Hyuga clan, the leader of the Hyuga clan, Kushina's husband, and Kushina herself. They were all looking at each other with fierce looks that would alternate between one person they didn't like to another person that they didn't like. Kushina's glare was especially harsh and the effect was increased by her hair flair around, but the Hyuga stayed as stoic as always.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples knowing that today was going to be a long day. He had so much promise for today; he would drink some coffee, do some paperwork, assign some missions, and then at the end of the day fall into his nice comfortable bed and dream of his beautiful wife, but it seemed that wasn't to be.

Around one this afternoon there was a large explosion in the center of the village, and when the Hokage showed he saw a six month pregnant Kushina Uzumaki standing over a group of Hyuga who were all from the main family in the Hyuga clan. She had beaten them, stripped them of their clothes, and then tied them to a pole to publically humiliate them. Hiruzen knew right then and there that the meeting couldn't wait another week, and had told Kushina and the other Hyuga who he had taken down to meet him in his office in one hour.

The Hokage was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey. He has a small goatee and short spiked hair, just like Minato who would be taking his place in one month as the Fourth Hokage. He also had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. Over the years he has obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, and a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, and a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Hiruzen was always wearing the customary outfit for a Hokage, which was a hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. He also had a pipe in his room though he wasn't smoking it right now.

Hizashi was a mirror image of his brother Hiashi with the exception of having been branded with the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu on his forehead. He had long, black hair and featureless, white eyes — the latter trait shared by all members of his clan. He was wearing a long-sleeved, loose-fitting kimono held closed by an obi, which seemed the common attire of the clan, as was the scowl on his face, though the Hokage had to admit it must have been difficult for him to do while he held Kushina's hand, something that the Hokage had seen basically melt the man any other time.

Hiashi looked like a stone with angry white eyes that looked ready to kill. His facial and other physical features were almost exactly like his brother's though he wore long white robes with a black sash instead of the darker version his brother was wearing. He also didn't have the **Caged Bird Seal** on his forehead, meaning he wasn't a slave to the Hyuga clan like his brother was.

Homura is an elderly man with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage.

Koharu Utatane maintains her original hairstyle without the bangs; her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time.

Danzō Shimura appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged though nobody knew how the injury had gotten there. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces.

Kushina Uzumaki had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have varied in color from slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that was black with a dark blue hew to it on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that were a very dark shade of lavender.

The Hyuga Elders were of short stature with long, grey hair that reaches down to their backs, and like all members of their clan, they possessed featureless white eyes. They wore traditional robes which consist of a loose fitting kimono that was held closed with a simple sash under a brown, waist length haori.

The Hokage sighed a bit before clapping his hands gaining him the attention of everyone in the room. He looked into each of their eyes giving them all a serious look that reminded them why he was Hokage, but it wasn't a threat. It was just a look that told them to behave, and that they had better act like adults, the Hyugas, and that there was no violence in here, Kushina, and a look that said there would be no forced cooperation, the elders.

"Now as I know, and all of you, we are all in a bad situation. While Kushina does not actually have a clan here in Konohagakure, it was agreed that if she wished she would be able to create her own clan inside of the walls of Konohagakure, but this has become a problem for everyone since the man she chose to marry just so happens to be a member of one of only three clans in Konoha that actually have a bloodline limit, especially the Hyuga clan" spoke the Hokage as he rubbed his temples. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy fix for sure, so he took out his pipe, filled it with some tobacco, and then lit it up, before taking a long drag on it. He inhaled the numbing smoke before letting it out in a long breath.

"I don't see why we don't just _fix_ this problem. Why should we suffer just because this damn woman doesn't want to join our clan, and has some ridiculous notion of restarting her own worthless clan" spoke one of the elders, but then Kushina's right fist met his face with a five tailed chakra shroud around her sending him through the wall and into the streets. The chances that he survived that were very slim at best.

Quick as lighting the other three Hyuga jumped up and started to unleash their Gentle Fist Techniques on Kushina, but quickly it became apparent that they were not working as Kushina just started at them with slit pupils and a smirk on her face. Before she could get to beating on them next though a powerful pressure fell upon them. When they all looked up they saw a dark look in the Hokage's eyes.

"Kushina I told you that there would be no violence in this office. That goes for the rest of you as well, I don't care who you think you are, as the Hokage my word is law" spoke the Hokage with a deadly tone to his voice. He really didn't want to deal with this, and couldn't wait to shrug these responsibilities off on Minato, but for now they were his.

"But that bastard was talking about killing my baby" shouted Kushina, though this caused much of the Hokage's room to be destroyed because of Kushina's super demonic chakra shout that caused something akin to a shock wave to rush throughout the room. She quickly suppressed the demonic chakra before bowing her head and saying "Sorry Hokage-sama" and sitting back down. She took her husband's hand in her and waited for the Hokage to get all of his things back in order.

"Yes I will get to that quickly, but there will be no more violence in this office" spoke the Hokage as he looked around before spotting the thing that meant the most right now. When he picked up his pipe he smiled because it was still intact and it still had tobacco inside of it.

"Yes Hokage-sama" spoke Kushina as she bowed her head again. She did though glance over at the other Hyuga and smirk a bit. It worked in pissing them off even more as their famous tiajutsu style hadn't meant crap against her.

In one of her many sparing matches with her husband she learned that so long as she had her chakra cloak up the chakra from their tiajutsu style couldn't get through to her. The only techniques were the ones that actually solidified chakra to attack, instead of injecting into a person's body like what they usually did. It had burned many a Hyuga who preached about their perfect tiajutsu style for sure.

"Good, now Hiashi I am sure you know that killing an innocent, unborn child, is not exactly the image you should be trying to show when representing your clan. It doesn't leave you or your clan in a very good light" spoke the Hokage knowing how controversial this topic was in the Hidden Leaf Village right now. There wasn't a person in Konoha that didn't know about the Hyuga/Uzumaki dispute by now. About a quarter of the village, mainly higher ups and the more knowledgeable people were with the Hyuga, while the rest were on Kushina's side, not seeing how one child being born outside of the Hyuga clan was such a bad thing. The Hokage could see the ups and down, but he knew something that many didn't, which would be an ace for Kushina.

"Of course Hokage-sama" spoke Hiashi through gritted teeth. He looked over at his brother with barely contained rage, though he knew there wasn't anything that he could do. Unlike many of the Hyuga clan he had come to accept the uselessness that was the Gentle Fist Style when used against someone like Kushina, and with her temper, love for Hizashi, and power, she would undoubted attack the Hyuga clan if they tried to punish Hizashi for going against their wishes. He also believed that he was just using this in an attempt to break away from the clan.

"Wise move" spoke the Hokage as he took another puff from his pipe before looking back at everyone in the room. "Now as we all know Kushina is carrying Hizashi's child, which the Hyuga clan have a problem with since Kushina refuses to join the Hyuga clan, stating that she will not subjugate her child to the Hyuga clan's barbaric acts of slavery" spoke the Hokage as he read some things off of a list that was in front of him. He had made them do this since he didn't like people trying to twist words and such when they were in a bind. It was hard to make words on paper do such a thing after all.

"This is preposterous. The Hyuga clan, and all of the clans for that matter, where guaranteed the right to practice our traditions without the interference of the government of the Hidden Leaf Village by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. This woman is clearly trying to break this agreement by using her jinchuriki status and clan heiress status as a shield" spoke Hiashi and Hizashi's father. He was a firm believer in the Caged Bird Seal, and didn't even blink when it had been applied to his second son. It was for the best, though never having to suffer under the power of others had blinded him to the truth.

"Yes that is true, but I do not have control of this situation any longer. Apparently Kushina sent a letter to the Lord of Fire, and he replied back" spoke the Hokage as he pulled out a very fine looking letter with a large red wax seal on the front of it. The paper was nice and thick with some kind of ribbon holding it all together.

The Hyuga elders, including Hiashi, gulped a bit. There was no denying that the Fire Lord held absolute authority in Fire Country, and many other countries for that matter, with his vast wealth, numerous samurai, and countless connections with other villages and leaders. Even though Konoha could probably destroy the Lord of Fire, the results would be disastrous.

"What does it say" asked Hiashi as he looked over at his brother with narrowed eyes. His anger multiplied tenfold when he saw the smirk on his brother's face. His anger was about to boil over when he saw the smug look on Kushina's face as well.

"The Lord of Fire states that slavery in all forms is illegal in the Land of Fire, and if there is any going on that is not reported to the Lord of Fire, then whatever person, organization, or city that has kept this from him will be completely destroyed. He also goes on to state that the mother shall be the one to choose what is best for her child in situations like this, though the safety of all should be put into consideration before the choice is made" spoke the Hokage with a sigh. The Lord of Fire usually didn't concern himself with others, but since Uzu had been so good to the Lord of Fire's father, and had invented many of the seals and barriers that keep the Fire Lord safe, he seemed to have decided to favor Kushina.

"This is ridiculous" shouted another of the Hyuga leaders. "We could simply use the **Bloodline Suppression Seal** on the child and that way the child will not be able to pass on the Byakugan. This way we can all be happy" spoke the other elder who had been silent the entire time. He didn't see why they had not decided to do this first since it wouldn't have brought the ire of the Fire Lord down upon them, and it would keep their clan from being massacred by Kushina.

"No, the Byakugan must stay within the walls of the Hyuga clan's compound. If the child were to be captured, or even fall in battle, by one of our enemies then they could discover the secrets of the Byakugan, and then they may even be able to breed the child out. It is far too risky and I will not stand for it" spoke Hiashi and Hizashi's father. He looked over at Kushina, and didn't show any fear when his pale featureless eyes met her crimson slit eyes that radiated killer intent.

"Well as we all know only someone with an especially powerful body who has lots of life force can possibly house the Nine Tailed Fox. When I die, the only person who will be capable of housing the Fox will either by my child, or his or her child, but if that is the case then it would mean that only a Hyuga will be able produce a jinchuriki. As you all know this would give said clan plenty of extra power, power that would disrupt the power balance in Konoha" spoke Kushina with a grin. She knew that the Hokage would never let them take her child, not that she would allow it to happen even if he did, since the Hyuga's power and status would sky rocket way too quickly. With their dojutsu, and the fox's power, they would soon be much too great a threat, especially with their mind set.

"The same thing could be said about this Uzumaki clan you keep going on about. Wouldn't they be in the same position that we would be in if only people from your clan would be able to house the Nine Tails" demanded Hiashi as she stood up pointing a finger at Kushina accusingly, though the smirk on her face just made him want to attack her. He couldn't stand this. It was bad enough that the Hokage was on her side, but now the Lord of Fire. Who else would vouch for her, kami herself?

"Not at all brother, Kushina has informed me that she wishes for a small, close, happy family, which would mean that although the Uzumaki clan would always house the Nine Tails and receive the power boost from it being in our ranks, we would also be weakened by numbers, keeping us close in power with the other more powerful clans in Konoha" spoke Hizashi as he looked over at his brother. All he could see was a man who never knew the difficulties of being oppressed. He had been given everything since he was a child, while he himself had always had to work and train knowing that in the end he would just be a slave, and slowly saw no point in going on, until he meet Kushina that is.

Another of the Hyuga elders went to say something, but he was cut off by Danzō. "While I think that whoever gets the Nine Tails will have an unfair advantage over the rest of the clans, I feel that we are moving off topic. The child will undoubtedly receive the Hyuga clan's Byakugan, so I propose we place a seal on the child so if and when he dies the Byakugan will be sealed off making it impossible for our enemies to get it. This will keep the boy from being harmed and us as well. as for the part about passing on the Byakugan I think the **Bloodline Suppression Seal** idea was perfect and would make for a great solution to this problem" spoke Danzō as he folded his arms. He thought that they were being petty. The Byakugan was important, but it didn't need this cult like following the Hyuga clan had with it. As long as the proper seals were in place, the Byakugan would be fine.

"But" shouted Hiashi's father, but he was cut off by the Hokage.

"There will be no buts. This matter is closed, or do you want the Lord of Fire to come down here looking for a reason that his will was not obeyed" spoke Hiruzen as he looked down at all the Hyuga who looked ready to snap at any moment. "Hizashi will be allowed to live with Kushina while they restart the Uzumaki clan. The child will receive two seals that will protect the Byakugan and its secrets, and another seal that will make sure that he cannot pass on the Byakugan" spoke the Hokage right before he tapped his pipe on his desk showing everyone that this meeting was over. The Hyuga looked anything but please, while Kushina and Hizashi looked thrilled. The Hokage himself looked tired, but also happy, while his advisors looked like stone statues as always.

"We did it Kushina-chan" spoke Hizashi as he leaned over and kissed his beautiful wife. He wasn't upset about having to change his last name to Uzumaki at all, and was actually happy about it.

"I know, and I got to knock one of them out which made my day" laughed Kushina as she kissed her husband again. She could see things getting better already.

**[Four Months Later]**

The destruction to the village was immense and the death toll was extremely high. The Nine Tails had somehow broken out of its seal and instantly went on a rampage throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The attack had been so sudden and such a surprise to everyone, that many were killed while trying to organize things, though many others were killed just because of the Nine Tails shear power.

Unfortunately the Fourth Hokage had been killed by the Nine Tails which left the Third Hokage in charge once again. It was a heart breaking thought, but on the other hand he couldn't let the Village Hidden in the Leaves become whatever twisted image Danzō would have it turned into, so he sucked it up and put on his hat once more.

He knew that the Fourth Hokage had sealed the Nine Tails away, which would only be possible if I had somehow been resealed inside of Kushina, or the Fourth had decided to seal it inside of her newborn child. The Hokage could only imagine the effort the Fourth must have had to go through to get that idea to come true.

The Hokage hadn't been shocked when he found a crying red headed child in the rubble close to where a dead Kushina, Hizashi, and Minato were found. He quickly took the child while directing the other ninja to deal with the other's bodies.

The Hokage was extremely secretive and had a nurse brought to the Hokage tower where the Hokage forced baby Naruto upon her and told her that this was Konoha's greatest secret, and that she would have to watch over the child for the next few months until the Hokage got a hold on the situation.

The nurse had been shocked when the Hokage handed her a baby, believing that he wanted her to raise it for some reason. She didn't have any children as of yet, but she was still young and was engaged to a man so there was a high possibility that she would be with child soon, and just took this as training for the future, not daring to ask why the Hokage was making her do this.

**[Three Months Later]**

The Hokage had finally gotten everything under control inside of the village. The ninja had to work double time so nobody would find out how weakened they had been. The ANBU were almost never in the village these days, and the chunin and jonin were starting to have to take harder missions as well. Even the genin were being advanced faster to fill the slots in the registry.

The main problem Hiruzen was having right now was with secrecy of the greatest secret currently in Konoha right now. The baby of Hizashi Hyuga and Kushina Uzumaki had been watched, fed, and taken care of by the same nurse, but recently people had been asking questions about why she was in the Hokage's tower so much, so he would need to put Naruto in a safe place while making sure his back story was rock solid. That is why he had invited Hiashi and his wife to his office today.

Hiashi was still the angry person that he had always been, though he did seem to loosen up a bit around his wife, and there was a twinkle in his eye when he saw his wife holding his newborn child in her arms. It was odd to see the head of the Hyuga clan anything but completely unhappy, rude, and egotistical, but there were moments in everyone's life the Hokage supposed.

"You called us Hokage-sama" asked Hiashi as he sat in the chair opposite of the Hokage. He made sure his robes were the best, his facial features were perfect, and that he showed the proper image of power that the Hyuga clan wielded.

His wife Mia Hyuga was almost the opposite of him. She had a soft, warm smile on her face as she slowly caressed the hairs on her daughters head. Her robes were nice, but the design was humbling and she wore no makeup or stern expression, but even then she was extremely beautiful.

"Yes Hiashi I am glad you and your wife could make it. I am also pleased to see your daughter little Hinata is doing fine as well" spoke the Hokage with a serene smile on his face. Hiashi went to say something, but his wife beat him to it.

"Why thank you Hokage-sama. She is such a beautiful little girl that I just want to love her and cuddle her all day long" spoke Mia with a large warm smile as she continued to rock her baby back and forth in her arms. Her husband face palmed his self for her un-Hyuga response, but didn't say anything. His wife was anything but weak, and she was a demon when angry.

"You're very welcome" spoke Hiruzen hoping that Mia's warmth could help some of the Hyuga's in their clan to be a little less frigged.

"Anyways back to the reason that you summoned us here, not that talking about Hinata is a problem with me, it is just a little off topic is all" spoke Hiashi seeing the evil look in his wife's eyes when she stared at him for running her 'baby talk' that she loved oh so much.

Hiashi just sighed. He had received that look, and much worse from here when she found out what he and the elders had tried to do about Kushina and Hizashi's baby. Apparently she saw this as an act of betrayal to his family so she had punished him. Not only did she paralyze his body using the gentle fist, but she had also left him on the floor for four days not even being able to move. When she finally released him he couldn't stand up straight for a week because of his pained back.

"Yes well I just wanted you to know that another Hyuga baby was found not so long ago, but it wasn't reported because the child had to be put on life support because of the condition it was in. on top of all of that there was all of the reports, missions, and other things that kept causing it to slip my mind" spoke the Hokage causing everyone in the room to sweat drop. He was betting everything on this next moment and hoped that his gamble paid off.

"Oh let me see him" spoke Mia as she watched the Hokage pick up a bundle that had been in his lap and pass it to her. She handed Hinata over to Hiashi and took the bundle from the Hokage. The baby had three whisker marks on his face, dark red hair, and a good complexion to him. All in all he was a very cute baby indeed, though when he opened his eyes momentarily she was surprised by his pale eyes that held a tint of violent in them. She activated her Byakugan, but didn't see what she had been expecting to see, so this wasn't the baby she thought it was.

"Do you know whose baby this was" spoke Mia as she started to coo to the baby. She noticed her husband looking down on the baby with his own Byakugan active, but he too seemed to come to the same conclusion as she had.

"No, he was just found in the hospital, but nobody knew where he had come from. I was hoping that you two could take him for me" spoke the Hokage thanking kami for the seal he had used to hide the Fox's presence. He couldn't allow the boy to be branded with the Caged Bird Seal, it could release the Nine Tails, and the boy would undoubtedly be abused by the Hyuga's because of the way his mother and father had acted.

Hiashi and Mia argued for a moment, but of course Mai won out, which was why he had called her as well, so Naruto was taken with them back to the Hyuga clan to be named a main branch member, though he hoped it wouldn't go to the boy's head.

This was the day that Naruto Hyuga Uzumaki became a main house member.


End file.
